redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sambrook the otter
DISCLAIMER!! Before you request any art PLEASE READ ALL OF THE RULES ABOUT MY ART! Thanks guy :D Sambrook The Artist I do commissions 4 free! 00:24, 21 April 2009 (UTC) I read the rules! May I request a picture of Captain Conza? She is a vermin ferret captain of The Fishy Dog who is the daughter of Captain Tomve and under the ruling of King Venblez in The Kingdom of Venblez. Now,she is on a quest to find The Bloody One,a ship Tomve lost to searats. Venblez said she can't come but without the ship and searats' heads. On the quest,she gets in a fight with Tomve and is not going down without a battle to the death. So,I need her in a fighting stance..well..,she looks like the picture of Romsca-------------------(Below) :So,she looked like that but with a blue head-ban and under dress. Also green eyes. Thank You!--[[User:Captain Conza|'Captain Conza']] :Hmmmmmm,just have her in a-ready-to-kill stance! :)--[[User:Captain Conza|'Captain Conza']] Art Ok Sambrook I want you to attempt to draw this: Milo Oakheart (who is a squirrel) is about fifteen seasons old and has midnight black fur and a scar on his right eye. He has a fully black long-sleeved tunic (the tunic shows nothing but his head his fore paws and his foot paws). His family were killed by NightBane and he has been searching for him for a season or two. He is in a battle ready stance with a smirk on his face. His weapon is a long dagger with a silver cross-hilt with parted ends and is black bound, and the pommel stone is a sapphire, in short just like Sawney Rath's blade. That is about it. If you need more information just tell me and i'll give it to you ASAP. Your Matey--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 15:28, 21 April 2009 (UTC) final you have cleared ur talk page, no just kiding; I must itmit tho its allot easyer to read. by by the way I love ur new Picture( to see the fill exstent of the message I rote see its talk page NN I think) --Dannflow Talk! 20:57, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Quick Note Um the scar on Milo's right eye is shaped like a flame. P.S. it is not a burn. Your Matey--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 21:04, 21 April 2009 (UTC) hey, can you read User blog:Shieldmaiden/The Unsung? I want to know what youthink Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 19:44, 22 April 2009 (UTC) another quick note: just wanted to know; are you on anyother wikis? doest have to be answered.... --Dannflow Talk! 21:17, 22 April 2009 (UTC) I wanted to know What program do you use to make your art? --Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 14:30, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Could you look at the picture I drew? It's called Keyla by SM. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:50, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Really? I'll have to bounce that off them. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:15, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Bounce- ask them. My sister, who is reading over my shoulder, went and started pestering them and Mom said she'd look into it. So, that's partly taken care of. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:20, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Martin Can I have a picture of martin holding a very pretty and detailed pink broach thingy (or else make it the fastener for his cloak) and staring at Salamandastron at night time with the ocean in the background? Oh, yeah, and can you make him wearing a white shirt with a blue vest? Thank u! --CHAOS (merlock) Chaos is lonely, talk to him 20:09, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :) Ok, so you had started to read A Tale Of Two Quests before hand, but now I've moved it to my blog and made some Changes. :) Just to tell you if you have time and need something to read. ;) Chris Yo, Whassup people? 04:49, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Umm, maybe to the left. Ooo! posing kinda like he is in legend of luke on the last book's picture, where he's holding sayna's stone, only, make it the trinket thingy. Thanks! (Ps, I want to see all of him please, not just his head and torso) -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 21:37, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Colonel Procyon Hey, think maybe you could do a drawing of Colonel Procyon? hare-Dark grey fur(really dark grey. kind of symbolic of his troubled past), Black tunic, all purpose dagger, Long bow, battle scars on face(not nesacarily on eye though more from side of face to chin on both sides), (shoots obsidian tipped arrows fletched with black crow feathers, 17 seasons, Orgin: Border-Northlands (no KILT) positionon: one knee in a dark forest sighting down an arrow on his long(really BIG please) bow. If you don't want to or are to busy to do this then that's fine, 'cause I know I'm ussually hard pressed on time and can't do everything people want me to. So don't stress over it. I would draw it except I make Horses look like hares and visa-versa! ;) Colonel Procyon What else is new! 20:49, 29 April 2009 (UTC) HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEY! I was on photoshop, just outlining my character, and when I moved to the layer that I was planning to put down my color... IT CAME OUT BLACK AND WHITE! The only thing that changes is the hue or shade. I've tried everything, and I can't find the RGB list... PLEASE HELP ME! -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 21:13, 29 April 2009 (UTC) hmmmmmm good point..... How about blackrock then? Its a type of limestone. Thanks BTW! Sorry probably know this but I'm also Procyon. Prard Grrr... 21:51, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Drawing Okay, Sambrook, can I please have a male wildcat with a green and a gold-trimmed cape on? He is cruelly grinning and is standing with one arm raised, holding a curved blade. His eyes are green and his fur is yellow-orange. His fur is smooth, with no rough edges. He is also wearing a tunic which is red. His eyes seem to burn with cruelty, and he has long claws. Blizzard6654 14:45, 2 May 2009 (UTC)Blizzard6654 Drawing{continued} He has large, sinewy musles, and is facing forward. His right paw is bended slightly, and his left paw is leaning to the left. He is standing in a room covered with rich silks and a window on the right side. {doesn't matter what the silks look like, except make them look good please} You can see it's night outside and there are three stars showing. Sorry I didn't write all this last time. Blizzard6654 14:46, 2 May 2009 (UTC)Blizzard6654 Alright* flexes paws* Let's see how long this takes me! Okay, Esmeralda is a tall, female wildcat with dark brown tabby stripes on her face, ears, arms, legs and tail. She wears a silver coronet on her head (No stones). Her eyes are emerald green with darker green flecks and glint with rage. Her muzzle and her throat are a pale tawny brown. Her fur is yellowish-brown. Her yellowed fangs show even though her mouth is closed. Her long, sharp claws are out and ready to deal with any soldier who dares disobey her. Her long tail is twitching to the right. You can decide on the rest of her pose. She wears a loose, crimson silk dress with elbow-length sleaves and the skirt goes down to her knees. Aroung her waist is a black leather belt studded with diamonds. On either side of the belt is a plain black scabbard for her two dirks. The dirks are steel and have blue designs along the blade. The crosshilt (is that what you call it?) is silver with an emerald in the center. The paw-guard is plain black leather and the pommel stone is an emerald. If you need more details just let me know! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:35, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Ahoy, mate! Let's talk!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 23:30, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Hey ya Sambrook! May I request a picture of Stella? Stella is a badger from Redwall who has a star mark on her head. She is needed to free a island owned by badgers, from a stoat and his ferrets, by being their queen, but she doesn't know yet. The message is being send to her by Billdren, the son the other queen who was killed in a battle with evil stoat. If you agree, here you are: *Species - Star Badger (Meaning the star mark) *Cloths - A gold dress lined with blue *Eye Color - Blueish-pink *Weapon - A lance *Stance - Standing in Redwall holding her lance *Background - Redwall Abbey *From - [[User:The Star Maiden|'The Star Maiden']] [[User talk:The Star Maiden|'Speak to the Stars!']] responce to comment on your user page Eh? I was here before fore you!, but yea I get whatch mean.--Dannflow Talk! 20:16, 5 May 2009 (UTC) I finally udated The Epitaph of Colonel Procyon Confoozoled >_> <_< Hi Sambrook! Um, I don't know how to obtain a signature...being that I am new and all that. Can you help me? Thankee! Hey! Hey there Sambrook! Could you draw a picture of, well me! I, or I'll just say he, has two cross-belts going over his torso, two sword handles coming from behind his back, a bow and arrows in a quiver behind his back, a belt around his waist with two sword handles from behind him, two swords at his sides, and two swords in front of him, (all these in scabbards of course) multiple daggers, and dirks on the cross-belts (in scabbards) two wing shaped sheild thins on his arms(they cover all his of his arms, except the inside, they are sharpened) and two swords in his paws, the swords are kinda hard to explain, the handles are straight but swerve slightly up at the ends, and there are blade coming out of the swerved ends, the blades go a little down his arms, then they go out a little bit where they meet the handles(still attached) then go up pretty far, or just search energy sword to get the idea hof how they look, he also has a big hammer, search grav hammer to get an idea as to how they look. He has falcon plumage colored fur, two spikes on the end of his tail like a Stegosaurus's, blood red eyes(or just red, either'll work) he is standing on the fringe of Mossflower Woods during a solar eclipse(with the eclipse taking place behind him)(he is perfectly able to be seen), he is wearing a short, leather great-coat, the end of it only comes down a little bit past his hips, and has a hood on it(which is over his head), and there is me, or him, so if ye draw 'im or me, credit goes to you, thanks--Silverfalcon the Dragonhearted Are you sure you want to provoke me? AHHH! Sorry! I keep forgetting to say that! I'm an otter, oh and I forgot to mention, I also have a chain mail tunic, oh and did you notice what color my talk page font color is? It's Grey--Silverfalcon the Dragonhearted [[User talk:Silverfalcon Pikehawk|Are you sure you want to provoke me?]] heya I have been borad! so I went through my talk page and guesswhat you have placed the most comments (apart from SRRF)anyway that is engough of ramdom facts. God bless you! heaps (and in your drawing right)--Dannflow Talk! 10:29, 12 May 2009 (UTC) I'm going to start praying for pllp on this wikia. starting with you... Yeah You can make her more war-like. Yes, the dress is red. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 23:17, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Cool. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:30, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Could you draw me a picture? Would you please draw a picture for elmtail (I tryed but i cant draw squirrels) He has green eyes He has a rikler in his hands that goes across his chest. (A rikler is a javelin that is steel and has dagger blades on the end. see my pic on my sig for a better look.) He wears a dark green vest. He faces towrds you and across his back you see a bow on one side and a quiver of arrows on the other in an X. His face is angry. Blood is driping from his rikler. You see one big tree behind him. There are a few cuts on him. if its not to much could you show a little of a dead searat on the ground near him? If there is anythink i left out please ask me on my user page.--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 15:54, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Well, It's Elmtail from the book mattimeo so you might wana put cuts from chains on his wrist that have been worn down. He is fighting at Redwall vs lots of searats... I know you said you dont wana read fan fics for pics your going to draw but if you wanted to get the most you could look at my fan fic elmtails tail. This will realy take place when he is in bloodwrath becose Rilret (bad guy in my story) killed his pal. (this has not happend in my story yet so please dont tell sm) and thats all i can think to tell you right now...--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 19:56, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Just make him look very very mad.--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 23:17, 17 May 2009 (UTC) HI!!!! Long time no see! I know yer busy, but could you take a sec to check this out? here I know, I know, it's bad (not fan fic) Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 19:47, 17 May 2009 (UTC) could you please rate a file I drew its File:Dannflow art tailborath copy.jpg thanks --Dannflow Talk! 03:15, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ur sig has beengetting to me, so I have taken it apon myself to take the liberty to fix it Sambrook The Artist70px| I do commissions 4 free! in this the right image? here were the differents. the top is the new one Sambrook The Artist70px| I do commissions 4 free! and this is your current, Sambrook The Artist70px| I do commissions 4 free! hope you will get this change if you wish,(I do) but its still ur choce--[[User:Dannflow|Dannflow Talk! 20:08, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Don't worry about it! Thx! Colonel Procyon What else is new! 14:17, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Hey, I noticed that ye didn't start me yet. I'm fine with that because I forgot to add that I have a double-bladed sword resting against a tree beside me, it goes straight up for a small length, then divides into two more blades, and I the same muscle tone as Stormgale, sorry, I'm just glad ye didn't start it yet, or ye'd 'ave to start it over agin, and I wouldn't want that to happen! Oh and (if ye didn't already) searc Energy| energy sword and for the hammer(which is also resting against a tree) searchGrav| grav hammer for an idea as too how they look like--Thel' Vomadore I was stripped of my rank, I am now the Arbiter! Can ye Comment on all me Fan Art that you haven't already? I've got a link of all of them here. Thankee!--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 08:13, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the re-welcome! It's great to be back, schools finally over and now I can just relax and read, lol XD--Aida Otterock Talk! 15:14, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Congratulations!! My best friend's graduation was yesterday too, I wish I could've graduated with I'm so tired of elementary school :(... Deviant art is going good I havent done too much lately but I got my tablet and am currently attempting to do one of my pics--Aida Otterock Talk! 15:20, 22 May 2009 (UTC) I was in seventh grade (shouldve been in eighth because i did most of their work but oh well) I have the Wacom Bamboo Fun with graphics software medium, which one do you have--Aida Otterock Talk! 21:32, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Oh... I go to private school so I don't really know exactly what to call since I get to hang out with preschoolers if I feel like it, but usually i dont since they scare me... yeah i was telling a friend of mine about the tablet and hes one of the people who gets whatever he wants its really annoying since I had to work for mine but he went out and told his dad he wanted one and he almost got the Large Intuos and he barely even knows what a tablet is its really annoying--Aida Otterock Talk! 02:03, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Actually most of the kids who come from public school to my school say its almost just like public most years and my parents are really open to letting my brother and I try new things (with guidelines!) but within our church and stuff the popular thing to do is send your kid off to boarding school (which i think is kinda stupid) but in a few years i may end up in a boarding school half way across the united states--Aida Otterock Talk! 04:09, 23 May 2009 (UTC) And the kid does draw, he draws manga, and his homelife is messed up and my one friend was homeschooled until third grade and shes vegan but when we went to get another friend a b-day present together we gave her meat and milk and shes our pastors daughter and... yeah her parents dont really know about the meat but shes hooked on it now as if it were some kind of drug... lol shes definitely not like a homeschooler anymore... xD Back, sort of I already sent my regards, tho I had to tell them individually because no one really responded to the post I put on your wall lol. How long before you come back to deviant? You already put up some pictures here I see, looks pretty good already, I'll go into a in-depth review of them like I use to soon, got to tell some others I'm back xD Also, do you mind if I upload the Svar picture you colored for me? (My offer also still stands for you to color my other pictures xD) Zaran Rhulain Message me! 11:17, 23 May 2009 (UTC) If you choose to, send me your pictures and I can post them up for you on my account with credit, OR and I stress or because its about the trust between you and me, you can send me your deviantart user name and password and I'll post up your pictures in your account, I'll tell your watchers that its not you, that I'm doing this as a favor towards you. I highly respect you, so I won't vandalize or steal or any of your stuff, but just in case, if you do agree, I'll give you my deviantart logon details as insurance. Remember, what I said above is optional, you can also wait for your dad to say ok. Oh yea, you didn't answer my question, can I upload the Svar colored picture you did for me? Its for my signature xD Zaran Rhulain Message me! 15:36, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Lol, I'll keep my mouth sealed to your watchers on DevArt until then xD. My pictures are always at your disposal, they're also on wikia too in case you forgot, just one thing, if you do want to color my pictures, don't do Ayesha yet, I forgot her tail and thus makes her a incomplete work =( (stupid me, that actually leaves you only one picture left to have fun with since my first drawing is quite, er, filled in) Zaran Rhulain Message me! 16:02, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Hi Sambrook! I'm not sure if you're too busy with other requests, but could you draw me a picture of one of my characters please? Okay, here's the description- His name is Urgan Lukros and he is an adult wolf with gray fur that is slightly silvery. He has dark, mysterious-looking eyes, and his only clothing is a long, grayish-green hooded cloak. He wields a long, curved sabre, and has a thick, black sharkskin belt. If you need more info about him, just ask me. Thanks! --Verminfate 17:37, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Beware the wrath of Morfelg Bloodskull! Re: Lukros picture I want him to have his sabre out, and the cloak around his body like on the US cover of Marlfox. Except that a little bit more of his body and muzzle are showing. His eyes should have a look of hatred, and a longing to conquer. The sabre doesn't really have any special hilt, so you can just make it a design that just looks good, but not too fancy. Again, thanks! --Verminfate 20:55, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Beware the wrath of Morfelg Bloodskull! Signature Image Needs to be smaller please. -- LordTBT Talk! 06:32, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Signature Could I use your signature thing for the TNW and RFFW? --Martin II Talk! 17:58, 25 May 2009 (UTC) done done the copy of captin pryon I really need to do my legs better and fingers, you dont have to rate it I rerady did give it a two but could you please rate this one as I based it off summer Hey Sambrook! We're having a war on Martin2's blog post Wars, woud you join me, Blizzard, Martin2 and Verminfate in our quest to defeat the evil ones? We could really use ya!--Thel' Vomadore Join me in the War of Wars! If you do do Wars, don't join Silver's team! They're evil!!! Join mine! We're the good guys. We really are!Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 19:23, 30 May 2009 (UTC) No! They are the evil ones! Join us!--Thel' Vomadore Join me in the War of Wars! Don't listen to him! He's lying! They're the evil ones! Join us! Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 19:44, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Sure, I HIRE YOU!!!--Thel' Vomadore Join me in the War of Wars! i read your rules you know that picture of the mouse in spiked armor with two blades can i use it for my fanfiction and sig it is awesome and it i'll fit right in and plus i will give you credit when my story is done" he added pleadingly--Deyna the Mighty What's Up! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 23:27, 31 May 2009 (UTC) I've been thinking about doing fan fic awards. we could have minor contests every two months with best fan fic best incomplete fan fic, best complete fan fic, best original character, best Jacques Character and annually with the aforementioned and best plot line, most orginal plot line, best original hero/ine, best original villain/ess, best original grey character, best overall fan fic etc. I'm going to post this idea to LA, Silver, Blizzard, Pinedance, Zaran, and Martin2 (Chris' all for it). If we all agree, I vote we ask Lord TBT if we can have a page just for that. what do you think? Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 18:52, 1 June 2009 (UTC)